Class Trip
by InvadingAngel
Summary: Daria and her classmates go on a trip to Gotham City where the Joker is wreaking havoc. What happens when the girl who never smiles meets the homicidal maniac that can make any one smile, whether they want to or not?
1. Nothing to smile about

Author's Note: tonight I was in a majorly Joker mood and was drawing him like crazy. Then I decided to draw his victims and one random chick looked like a twisted version of Quinn. Then I thought I'd draw Daria… it didn't quite work out but it did give me an idea….and this is it.

CLASS TRIP

"Because this is the last year that YEAR your insipid little minds will fill my classroom with their EMPTINESS (creating a paradox)" Mr. Anthony DeMartino ranted in front of his students, "The school has decided to REWARD you with a class trip." He growled.

The room erupted into cheers as all the students high fived and clapped their hands in excitement. Well almost all. A few students remained still and expressionless. They seemed to feel nothing like living dolls with one permanent fixed expression of nothingness. In the front corner of the classroom sat Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane. Slowly the two teenage girls looked at each other then the rest of their class. Daria's small pale hand reached up and adjusted the large black frames of her glasses.

"So where we going Mr. D?" asked a squeaky voiced cheerleader. She twirled her finger in her blonde locks.

"I'm SO _glad_ you asked miss Taylor." Growled the fifty one year old teacher. His eye budged from his skull as he shouted and hissed his response, "To SHOW you why college is SO vital to your future we will be visiting the dankest HELLHOLE the school could a deal to fly you to. You will also see the business world as it works as you tour WAYNE enterprises. You'll also get to VISIT the attractions and see the internationally famous "Bat museum" and…"

"Aww man!" moaned Kevin throwing his arms on the desk, "We're going to a museum about birds?"

"No KEVIN if you would be so kind as the LET ME FINISH I was going to tell you that you will be visiting GOTHAM city." The class exploded in excitement once again. Through the noise DeMartino added, "And of course bats are not birds…not that you'll ever have to know that."

"Gotham?" Asked Jane. She turned to her thick haired friend, "Bet you a one topping pizza we get mugged."

"And I bet you a two topping that we get attacked by one of those freaks in a costume." Daria responded flatly placing her things in her bag as the bell rang.

"Two toppings? You must be really sure of yourself."

"Do you ever watch the news? All you hear out of that city is about people running around in spandex trying to kill each other."

"So does that mean you're actually going?" Jane asked surprised. She brushed back her short black hair from her eye.

"Not on your life."

THAT NIGHT

"Oh Daria I heard about your school's trip to Gotham. How exciting." Helen Morgendorffer said pulling frozen lasagna from the oven.

"Who keeps telling you these things? And what do I have to do to make them stop?" her daughter asked.

"Hey that's cool Kiddo!" her father chirped from behind his news paper. He paused, "Do you kids still say cool? OH I know. That's RAD kiddo!"

Daria stared blankly at her parents from behind The Complete Works of Edger Allen Poe.

"I'm not going." She shifted her eyes back down.

"Not going?" her mother asked sternly, "But honey there are so many things to see there. Gotham University or Wayne enterprises. I bet they could use a bright girl like yourself in a big corporation like that."

"Yes I could be the smart girl in corner cubical on floor seventy three. Or more likely hostage on floor seventy three."

"Honey I've never known you to be afraid of big cities." Her mother said cutting the pasta dish.

"Its not fear I mean look." She snatched the paper from her father and laying it on the table, "Gotham has its own crime beat section in the paper."

"Hey mom, dad I need you to sign this." Quinn said running into the room. She seemed to be the polar opposite of her sister. While Daria was seen as plane and a "brain" Quinn was a long haired beautiful redhead in the "fashion club" clique. She was thin yet had a figure unlike her flat elder sister. She dropped a piece of paper in front of her father.

"What is it? A rad parent teacher conference or something?" Jake asked picking up the paper.

"No it's a permission slip thingy so I can go on the Gotham trip."

"I thought it was for seniors only." Daria with mild interest.

"Feh!" her sister brushed off her words, "As if. There was no way the fashion club would miss the shopping in Gotham. Its like the New York of America." Daria decided not to eve bother.

"Sure thing sweet heart!" Their father said scribbling his signature.

"Now I definitely want you to go." Helen said spooning the lasagna on to four plates, "If that city's as dangerous as you make it out to be then I want you to be with your sister, keep her safe."

"I expect to be compensated." Daria said closing her book.

"This is a trip of a life time and an important chance to check out the great colleges in the area."

"Fifty." She shot back flatly.

"Oh Daria!" her mother said exasperated.

"Sixty." The teenager threatened.

"Forty."

"Fifty five"

"Deal." Her mother returned.

Daria sighed closing her book. She set it on the table and started to walk away.

"Wait Daria don't you want your dinner?"

"Maybe later." The teenager muttered. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and shut the padded door. Throwing herself on her bed she picked up her phone and dialed a number she had memorized.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Pack your tights." Daria said miserably, "We're going to Gotham City."


	2. Fun in the City

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the two reviews on the first chapter. It made me very happy to see there was some interest in my uber random fic. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

"Oh my gosh_ Daria_!" said an excited Brittany, "We're in Gotham! I'm so excited."

"Yes. Clearly." Daria returned as she wrapped a scarf around her neck, "I'm excited just to be off that plane.

"Oh yeah. Plane rides get people really cranky!" said the ditzy blonde as she carried her toiletries to the small bathroom of their shared hotel room. Daria, much to her and Brittany's disappointment had ended up randomly being chosen to bunk with the blonde cheerleader. The girl, still dressed in her cheerleading outfit smiled pleasantly.

"I can't wait to get out and explore. This room is really depressing." It could have been the room that was depressing or it could have been the mood radiating off of the other eighteen year old. Daria agreed silently. She did want to get out. If only just to be away from her roommate.

Brittany danced out of the room but Daria took her time. She paused in front of the full length mirror near the door. She wore her customary leather boots but with black and white leggings to keep her warm in the chilly whether. She also wore her classic black skirt with her green jacket. Her orange tee shirt was replaced with an orange turtle neck. Wrapped around the orange clad neck was a black and green scarf. Daria picked up her black backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright students." A clear authority figure said standing in front of a large group of teenagers, "Before you can scamper off to explore the city we're going to head to Wayne enterprises. The president of the company was kind enough to take time out of his busy schedule to see you so behave and show what kind of students _Lawndale high_ produces! After that the afternoon is yours. And remember once you leave the group Lawndale high is no longer legally accountable for your safety." She then turned on her sensible pumps and began to lead the way.

"And remember we're here to have fun!" Mr. O'Neil happily reminded them.

As they walked down the filthy streets Jane Lane held a camera in her pale hands. She glanced around, her black hair flipping into her face as she did so.

"Is that the penguin?" she asked pointing.

"No… that's just a fat gothic kid." Daria said with her hands jammed into her pocket. Jane squinted.

"Ah. You're right." There was a moment of pause, "Is that the Riddler?"

"No. It's a hobo."

"Is that…?"

"No." Daria cut her best friend off, "Sheesh what's with a the wanna-be sightings? Those are criminals; we don't want to meet them."

"I don't want to meet them. I want to photograph them."

"Because?" Daria asked in her dead pan voice.

"Because I'll be able to sell an up close picture to any news paper or tabloid and make money, money, money." Daria stared blankly at her friend.

"It works in Spider-Man." Her friend said lowering the camera.

"Aright we're here!" sang the principal. Looking up a tall dark building loomed over the group. It towered over the near by building. The top was shrouded in clouds. On the front of the sky scraper was a huge W.

"Oh it's really tall!" Brittany said cocking her head to the side.

"Well yeah it's tall Babe. I mean how you expect all the people to fit in a smaller building?" responded her equally ditzy boyfriend.

"Oooh you're right Kevy! You're so smart."

"Well yeah. You have to be smart to make it in the big city."

"If his kind of "smarts" are required to make it in the "big city" then we're screwed." Daria said shuffling along with the group.

Stepping through the doors of the cooperate building was like stepping into a different city. The filth outside seemed to be a thing of another world. This building was pristine and clean. The marble floors shined and sparkled. The flowers in vases were fresh and colorful. Even the people seemed cleaner. Sitting behind a desk was a small pale woman with her brown hair pulled back into a bun.

Miss Lee rushed forward and said, "This is the class from LAWNDALE HIGH"

"Of course." The woman said smiling, "If you'll wait just a moment Mr. Wayne will be down to see you."

It seemed she had just finished the sentence when a powerful form entered the room. The head of this international corporation seemed to be no older then thirty. His square jaw was set as he strolled purposefully through the doors. His shoulders were broad and thrown back. His intense eyes darted around the room and landed on the group of teenagers.

"Who's that Mac Daddy?" Kevin whispered to his team mate.

"It's the president of the company and I told you not to call me that!"

"President? Like of the United States? Oh cool." Kevin asked scratching his head.

"Do I even have to make a comment?" Daria asked.

"Hello," he said, in his deep friendly voice, "I'm Bruce Wayne but you all can just call me Bruce." His smile seemed genuine even though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hi ya Bruce!" Brittany said waving.

"Yes hello Bruce Wayne guy." Sandy said with her arms crossed.

"Erm. Hello." He said awkwardly, "Well, let's begin the tour shall we?"

He turned and began to walk away. Daria shifted her backpack on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the men in black sweats as they dragged the darkness from the streets into the pristine building. They tarnished it with their presence which seemed to fill the room and more of them slipped in. Daria grabbed Jane's sleeve just as they pulled on their masks. She opened her mouth just as they shouted.

"OKAY! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" one of them bellowed. The teenagers gasped and dropped to the floor. The men pulled out their guns and began to race past the group stepping over them.

"Okay!" the leader shouted, "You are all hostages now!"

"Does this count as a mugging?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow as the thieves tromped around them. Daria sighed reluctantly.

"Yeah it does. You get that pizza when we get back." Daria glanced around, "Where's Wayne?" she asked looking at the other hostages. There were no broad shouldered men amongst them. Just teenagers and a few secretaries and teachers.

"Hey!" one masked man barked. Daria looked up at the gun pointed at her.

"Yes?" she asked her voice and flat and bored sounding as ever.

"Give me your bag!"

"Take it. There's nothing of any worth in there." She said lifting the bag. As the man reached for it a black object slammed into his hand. The man cried out holding his hand up. A black bat shaped object was imbedded into his flesh.

Daria looked up as a man in black swung over her head kicking the man in the face. She turned to her artistic friend who shook her head.

"Unless he holds us captive that pizza is still on you."

"Damn. Well then one can only hope." She said evenly.

The caped man in black drove his fist into the stomach of one man sending him flying into another. Mr. O'Neil eeped covering his head as a fiend landed in front of him. Daria kept her eyes on the hero as he darted around the room knocking guns from hands. His shoulders were broad, as he slung his fist connecting it with the last man in black his square jaw set hard. They flew back in to a pillar.

Looking around once again for any he had missed the bat like man raced out the front door and disappeared into the crowd. How a man dressed like that could fade away so easily was nearly dumfounding to Daria.

"Erm…" the secretary said slowly getting to her feet, "I think it would be best if your group came back tomorrow."

The teenagers and teachers carefully got to their feet looking around as if unsure. Suddenly the silence was broken when a voice squeaked.

"I think the bat guy was checking you out or whatever _Quinn_."

"Oh no Sandy!" the redhead returned, "It was all you." Then the class exploded with excited chatter. They had been in Gotham two hours and already had been held up by criminals _and_ rescued by the world famous Batman.

Daria adjusted the strap on her bag.

"Anybody feel like going back home and never leaving their rooms again?" she asked.

"But then I won't get to show off my tights."

_**A/N: Alright. Sorry no joker yet! I wanted to build up the story a little before getting to the meat of it. Sorry! But if its not too much of a problem I'd love another review or two. Thanks so much! -InvadingAngel**_


	3. Smile, you'll feel better

Class Trip

Part three

Deep in a downtown Gotham laid a cluster of empty warehouses. The only sounds were around was glass breaking as someone crawled through a window, the growl of rabid dogs fighting in the streets and the laughter of a madman. Within the abandoned toy factory a couple had holed up. The windows were painted shut and the electricity was cut off but far within this building was a single light from a battery operated lamp. Cackling a man in a purple suit paced back and forth. His green hair was slicked back. As he paced back and forth out of the darkness his horrific grin was stretched from ear to ear, his laughter filling the empty room, clasping his gloved hands behind his back he stopped abruptly, half his face in shadow as he slowly turned to the other inhabitant.

"I'm feelin' festive!" he growled happily, "Harley, are there any good parties I should know about?"

A girl lay on the table in front of him. She kicked her legs back and forth idly as she thumbed through the newspaper. She turned to him and grinned. The girl was dressed in red and black, her trade mark jester cap and white make up missing.

"Every party's a good one when you're there Mista J!" she swung her legs off the table and sat up. Hey blue eyes fixed on him a moment, filled with utter devotion. She let her eyes drift back down; pouting her lips the blonde began to search the paper.

"Um." She squeaked, "Doesn't look like much is going… OH!"

"Oh?" he inquired, his voice becoming higher.

"There's a big party downtown." She said jamming her index finger into the paper, "Wanna crash, Puddin?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned over her, reading. That eerie smile of his spread across his face.

"Oh my yes… and I have a feeling there's going to be quite a bang at this bash!" he began to giggle then cackle and soon he was laughing madly, his dark eyes wide and crazed.

Somewhere deep in the twisted metal jungle of Gotham two girls sat on the side of a water fountain. People passed at a distance as if their aura of discontentment was creating a tangible barrier. Daria searched through her bag idly as Jane applied a new layer of lipstick reddening her lips. She smacked then together and turned to her friend.

"I just remembered that Penny's got a place here in Gotham."

"Your sister?" Daria asked, "I thought she was selling knickknacks at the base of a volcano somewhere in the south pacific."

"Volcano finally erupted, go figure, and took out her _entire_ inventory so she moved back to civilization." Jane pulled back her raven hair from her face, "I think I'll look her up." She stood and stretched her lanky limbs, "You wanna come?" she asked her glasses clad friend.

"Naw," Daria said shaking her head, "You go hang out with your sister. I think I'll be going back to the hotel soon."

"Okay," Jane said walking away, before getting out of earshot she shouted, "Don't get mugged without me!" Daria smiled her Mona Lisa smile. She glanced into her bag one last time before zipping it up. She pulled her scarf tighter, it was getting cold. She slung the bag over her shoulder and began to walk toward the hotel.

Daria slowed to a stop in front of an electronics store with several televisions displaying the opening for Sick Sad World. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as the swirling spiral of green with an eye twisted in front of her. The announcer boomed, "Are there mutant sea monkeys living in YOUR drinking water? Tonight on Sick Sad World!"

"hmm." She hummed staring at the screen. She shifted her weight from one boot to the other.

"DARIA!" a chipper voice called. Mentally she swore before turning slowly, "Hi Mr. O'Neil."

The happy teacher jogged up to her. He was dressed in his usual tan button up shirt and grey slacks but with the addition of a matching grey jacket and mittens. He smiled excitedly, "Oh Daria isn't the big city great!"

"Yes." She said, "So great I must go see it all from my room." Daria began to walk away when he implored her.

"Don't go Daria! Do you know what's going on today? Gotham's having its yearly festival celebrating the anniversary of its creation! There's going to be music and dancing and rides and art and…and lots of great stuff. It's going to be so much fun, I'm sure it'll turn that frown of yours upside down!"

"I really don't think so, Mr. O' Neil…" she began.

"Nonsense Daria! You're in Gotham! Have some fun!" he snatched up her hand his mittens and proceeded to drag her in the opposite direction of the hotel, much to her dismay.

They had gotten about a block before she finally said, "Isn't it illegal for you to touch the students?"

"Oh!" he said throwing his hands in the air, "I'm so sorry Daria, I didn't realize I was invading your comfort zone. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Do you need to talk?"

"I'm fine with just not being touched." She said flatly. Instantly he seemed to forget what they were talking about and pointed, "Oh look Daria, there it is!" he jogged forward like an excited child. Sighing miserably Daria trudged after him. At least she could get some a good story for Jane when they reunited. Down the street she could see a huge set up of rides and lights and vendors filling the square ahead. As the sun set the lights on the rides flickered to life.

Daria slowly walked forward when someone shoved her saying, "Like move or whatever." As they pushed past her she noted the Fashion Club seemed oddly comfortable in this environment as they went pushed past the crowd into a clothing store. Daria stood in the back of the crowd watching the people chattering happily and that included Mr. O' Neil who was chatting up some poor student.

The mayor of Gotham plopped up on to the stage. He began a long speech about the history of Gotham that Daria was having trouble caring about. Suddenly the sound cut out and the mayor began to seem agitated as he hit the mike with his thick hand. He shook it then turned to someone off the stage and shouted at them inaudibly. A loud burst of feed back screeched from the speakers causing the crowd to hiss and shout and growl in pain as they held their ears.

"Tonight's scheduled entertainment has been preempted!" a new voice said, seizing control of the speakers. The mayor looked around when suddenly he fell out of the sight. A large trap door closed as soon as he fell below the stage.

"Happy birthday Gotham!" said the voice, "and what kind of birthday party would it be without the clown?" the voice cackled and Daria noticed the crowd had suddenly gone deathly silent.

"Shit." She said simply as a form dropped from above landing in the center of the stage. The purple clad man smiled broadly and raised his arms in the air, "Hello Gotham!" before he even finished saying "Gotham" the crowd had erupted in panic, an instant riot had formed as people pushed past and trampled each other trying to flee. Daria felt her back slam hard against a brick building.

"Aww!" the man on stage said sadly, "This is a party? Where are the smiles? I can't see those beautiful smiles! Well I think we can do something about that!" Seemingly out of nowhere a green cloud of gas began to fill the square. Daria took a big gulp of air and struggled against the sea of bodies. She feared it may already be too late.

The Joker stood on stage laughing madly as the gas cleared. He leapt down and began to step over the mangled grinning bodies. He giggled quietly. The cloud was still thick as he wandered through the crowd, "Ah yes this is how a party should be! Everyone smile! Smiles all around!" Suddenly his smile disappeared as he saw something in the distance that made him unhappy indeed.

"You!" he pointed his claw like index finger forward.

"Me?" a voice responded flatly. As the smoke had cleared a girl had become visible. She alone stood, her arms crossed over her flat chest, her eyes heavily lidded and her lips tight together in a thin line. Over her nose and mouth she wore a clear plastic oxygen mask. People all around her lay withered and grinning in agonizing pain.

With almost inhuman speed the Joker was upon her. The skinny man loomed over the short teenager. He growled through gritted teeth, "What is _that_?"

"Oxygen mask." She said evenly, "big cities tend to have air pollution." He stared at her in silence a moment before cackling loudly slapping his hand on her shoulder. Daria stumbled forward. She fell to her knees, landing on body that didn't appear to be breathing. Daria looked back up at him.

She had been lying in her sarcasm. The mask hadn't been for common city pollution. She had planned ahead. In her bag she had the oxygen mask in case of Scarecrow or Joker attack, mace in case of normal mugging, the fifty five dollars in case of hunger or the need to give it to a mugger or criminal like this. She hadn't told anybody because Daria didn't show weakness to others and she didn't need to know she was freaked out by bad guys in tights. So she had secretly compiled a specialized Gotham anti-death kit.

She pushed her glasses up her nose just before she felt bony hands grab her by the collar of her jacket.

"Don't touch me." She said grabbing his hands that still clutched the front of her jacket. He laughed loudly.

"Well aren't you an interesting one." He turned his head to the side and stuck out his tongue, "Bleh! You are one miserable looking little girl." He turned back to her and smiled, "Let's put a smile on that face. You'll feel better." He placed his hand on the mask and yanked it off Daria's head just before a pair of black boots connected with the side of his head. Daria dropped against the side of the building, her eyes wide. She watched as the agile man sprang back up to his feet. Batman stood with his back to her.

"You're a little late tonight, Sweetheart!" the Joker taunted, "better luck next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Batman roared.

"Oh pu-leeaze!" he said rolling his eyes, "There's always a next time." His eyes went past Batman and landed on the skinny teenager, staring at him expressionlessly. He smiled at her, "See ya around." Then darted off with Batman on his heals. Daria's eyes were wide and horrified. She didn't think she'd ever had an expression like this on her face, but there it was. Pure terror.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_A/N: HI guys! Thanks for your unbelievable patience. You are all better people then I. Well I've got no excuse for why it's been months since I last updated other then that I lost interest in this story. I think I'm back into it though. I'm going to try to update in a timely fashion. Once again sorry for the wait._


	4. This wont end badly

Class Trip

Daria lay in her bed across from Brittany who was in a deep sleep. Her glasses sat on the nightstand beside a clock that glowed 3:45. The teenager's eyes were half open and felt so heavy. She could feel the need for sleep tugging at her, pulling her eyelids down and anchoring her to the bed. The softness seemed to be smothering as her exhaustion and fatigue closed in around her. Beside her Brittany whimpered in her sleep, sounding like a distressed puppy.

Daria turned her head took look at the other girl who was tossing and turning in her sleep. She wondered vaguely what somebody like Brittany would have nightmares about. A shadow shifted in the room catching Daria's attention. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to make out the shape. Did it look like a person? Was her imagination running wild? There was only one way to find out.

"Hello?" she called narrowing her eyes even more. Suddenly she felt pressure around her neck. Her eyes darted up. Even without her glasses she saw it was the Joker. He laughed pressing his hands hard around her neck. She coughed and attempted gasp as her airway was being crushed under the weight of his powerful hands. She dug her short nails into his hands as he howled with laughter. The room had become very cloudy, thick with green fog. She heard a high pitched giggle from the other side of the room. Her eyes fell on Brittany who was laughing and crying, holding her face in despair. All the while the Joker laughed as Daria choked up her last breath.

"Ah!" Daria squeaked opening her eyes. She bolted up in bed, grabbing her glasses and placing them on her face. The room was dark and with the exception of Brittany who slept peacefully, it was empty.

"Oh fun." Daria said flatly, leaning against the headboard, "This isn't going to lead to a psychological breakdown." The truth was she deserved to have at least a small breakdown. She had watched dozens of people die and the madman responsible for all those lost lives paid personal attention to her. Still that really couldn't have gone any better. She had survived. Well maybe it could have gone a little bit better. Mr. O'Neil living would have made the circumstances a little more favorable. He had been one of the casualties.

Daria closed her eyes picturing it all again: the stage, the crowd, the panic and the killer. She heard that Batman's attempts to capture the Joker had been unsuccessful. So that meant he was still running around. She pushed her glasses up her face rubbing her eyes. After the Joker had darted off the Fashion Club had wandered out of a near by store.

"Eww!" Quinn had said, "What's with all these people?"

"I like _don't _know or whatever." Said Sandy, "But I _suppose_ we could stay here all day wondering what happened and forego _shopping_," the other two members of the club gasped in horror, "that is IF that's what Quinn wants to do that."

"Of course not, Sandy!" Quinn said quickly, "Let's go!" They scurried off stepping over several people as they went. Daria shook her head. They would probably be the only ones at the mall after the apocalypse. Daria slid down further under the blankets. She removed her glasses and closed her eyes. Maybe she would get to sleep for another ten minutes, one could only hope.

"Wow Mista J!" Harley said excitedly, "You were amazin' today!" grinning she chirped, "I got the tape from that news team! They wont be needing it anyway, what with the being dead and all." She grinned happily.

He took the DVD from her and patted her head like a child, "Very good Harley!" he commended. He frowned a little, "Though I do feel like the event wasn't all it could be." He popped it in the portable DVD player on the table. The camera was trained steadily on the mayor for a few moments then it slowly panned around the crowd getting reaction shots. Then the feedback caused the entire crowd to cringe quickly followed by the panic and the attempted escapes. The camera began to jerk wildly as the camera man twitched and convulsed his laughter high and painful sounding.

"Wait!" the Joker said more to himself then Quinn. He rewound the tape carefully playing it and rewinding it several times before he seemed satisfied.

"What is it Puddin'?" Harley asked leaning over his shoulder. Her eyebrows rose when she saw he had paused on the image of a teenage girl. People were frozen in mid dart but she seemed to be the center of this image. The girl looked like she didn't belong on the tape. She wasn't reacting like a normal person. The girl was relatively calm; her arms were up behind her head as she seemed to be securing the oxygen mask. Her eyes were calm and almost bored looking. She seemed to be nothing special. The girl was flat-chested and blandly dressed… nothing special at all.

"Puddin'…" Harley said slowly. His eyes were wide with excitement and his grin was huge.

"Tell me Harley," he said, "Does this look like the kind of girl who gets enough fun in her life?"

"No." Quinn said pouting, "But who cares!" she didn't like this sort of excitement in his voice. That was reserved for three things, Batman, crime and _her_! Well…not really her but she'd like to think that someday he'd care that much about her.

"Who care!" the Joker echoed, "Why Harley I'm disappointed in you." His voice growing grave. She flinched but he paid no attention and continued, "We are here to bring smiles to Gotham and besides Batman I don't think I've ever seen someone in more need of a good whoopee cushion then this chick." He laughed manically staring hard at the screen, "And it would appear our little miserable one is from out of town." He nodded, agreeing with himself, "Yes she said something about "big cities" so lets find out where our new friend is staying, shall we?"

"I don't see why we should." Quinn said showing rare backbone, "it's just some kid!" she said throwing her arms up in the air, "If you want to worry about makin' someone smile who doesn't want to go after B-man! Just forget about this one, please Mr. J! Can't cha just forget this one? For me?" He stared her a moment in silence.

The next thing Harley knew she was flying through the air. She tumbled to the ground, hitting her face hard against he gravel outside.

"Don't come back until you find out who our new little friend is." He said before slamming the door.

"Can I at least have my shoes?" she called. Nothing happened for a moment then the door opened a crack and her little black booties came sailing out, along with her giant mallet.

"Thanks Puddin'." She said sighing. Harley sat on the step as she pulled on her shoes her eyes narrowed behind the white make-up.

"Sorry Mista J but when I find this girl…I'm gonna kill her." she growled picking up her giant mallet and swinging it over her shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Can I get a hell ya? I'm just kidding. No hell yas necessary after the wait I put you guys through for the pervious chapter. Man the walls are closing around Daria from all sides. This cannot end happily…or maybe it can. Who knows! Well that's all for today. Thanks for the reviews everyone_.


	5. you owe me a pizza

Daria brushed her bangs back from her eyes as she gave herself one last brief look in the mirror. To say she looked like hell would be a little cruel but partially true. Her eyes were half open but not from her usual boredom instead from exhaustion. After having the nightmare she couldn't get back to sleep for long time all the while she kept getting this eerie feeling that someone was watching her. Daria yawned loudly, stretching her arms high over her head before slowly dragging herself out into the hall with the rest of her class.

Everyone was still buzzing from the day before. Other then Tommy Sherman most of them had never known anybody who had died and they all agreed…it was pretty _intense_. Daria threw her back against the hallway wall within seconds Jane materialized beside her.

"Hard night?"

"Of course not," she said, "I love lying in bed wide awake with the images of twitching corpses preventing me from even closing my eyes."

"I thought you liked twitching corpses." As Jane spoke Daria's eyes fell a little and she let her head fall onto her friend's shoulder.

"Looks like you're doing better now." Jane commented pushing Daria off of her. Slowly making their way forward with the rest of the cattle the two headed down the stairs.

The class entered the lobby to find Miss Lee ranting into her cell phone, "Well we ARE one chaperon short now! As the administrator of Lawndale High I cannot have this! Yes…yes…SPLENDID!" She flipped it shut and muttered, "Bitch." She seemed to notice her students for the first time at that moment.

"Oh hello students! Today we will be taking a tour of Wayne enterprises; it took a lot string pulling to get that scheduled again, and the world famous Gotham museum of fine arts and finally Gotham University!" Daria and Jane looked at each other as the principal talked.

The first stop was Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne came down and apologized, "I'm so sorry about yesterday. We're getting new security added to the building so something like that can never happen again. Well then shall we finally take a look around?" he said, smiling. As he turned to face the crowd his eyes seemed to lock on Daria for just a moment. Their eyes connected and something inside Daria seemed to get zapped. She returned his stare, her eyes unwavering as he broke the stare almost as quickly as it has been established. Still in that second something had happened. Daria narrowed her eyes but shook it off.

After that they went through the day without incident. The tour was dull and without enthusiasm. The museum was filled with art work that Daria knew Jane could do better. Still they trudged along with the group, aside from a quip here or there not much was said between the two girls. As the afternoon began to drift into evening they arrived at their final destination for the day: Gotham University. Standing outside the group was being lectured on conduct while Daria and Jane hung at the back of the group.

"Didn't your mom tell you to go visit the U?"

"Yeah…" Daria said flatly, "Want to _not_ go in?"

"Ooh the sleep depravation is making you rebellious." Jane commented. Still the two inched away from the group until they were around the block.

"Where to?" Jane asked.

"Away from here." Daria responded blandly and began walking with Jane following. They walked in silence for a long time.

"Daria, you okay?" Jane asked, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. She had gotten back to the hotel before Daria had and waited anxiously in the lobby for her. Daria had been at the police station for two hours getting interviewed and interviewed again. The police found it rather odd that she would "just so happen" to be carrying an oxygen mask. So again and again they questioned her and again and again they were met with a biting wit that made them flinch. When she had finally made it back she hadn't felt like talking and went straight to bed for the evening.

Daria looked up at her friend and Jane and her continued to walk listening to the sounds of the city waking up for the night.

"Yeah…" Daria said finally, "But Jane, do you ever get the feeling your being followed?"

"Followed?" Jane asked.

"Yeah like by say a girl in white face paint and a crappy wig carrying a giant mallet?"

"Now that you mention it..." Jane said turning around and looking at a woman in a trench coat with her back against a light pole, peaking over her shoulder at them with her mallet, clutched in both hands.

"Naw…" Jane said flatly, "You're paranoid."

"You're probably right. You feel like an evening run?" Daria asked.

"I'm up to it but I don't think I've ever seen you even jog." Jane said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well." Sighed Daria, "There's a first for everything." She slipped the other strap of her backpack around her arm, securing it in place. She adjusted her glasses and looked around.

"How about…now." She said with no enthusiasm but the teen took off with Jane ahead of her. The girls running away, not seeing any particular destination but they decided it was best to just get away.

"That bitch!" Harley thought angrily, biting her lip. That little nothing is not good enough for _my_ Puddin'!" She raised the mallet over her head and chased after them like a cat and mouse from an old cartoon. As she ran the wig flew off revealing the red and black jester cap.

"Get back here!" she shouted.

"No thank you!" returned Daria as they sharply turned down an ally.

"Why you!" Harley Quinn hissed pursuing.

Jane saw the chain-link fence before Daria did. She let herself run into it, her fingers slipping through the links as she shook it futilely. Daria reached it a second later, panting quietly.

"Are we going to die?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably." Jane said with a shrug.

"Hmm," Daria said slowly, "I can honestly say this is not how I pictured my own death."

"Really? Giant hammer wielding psychopath was at the top of my list." Jane retorted.

Harley stood blocking the entry to the ally, the mallet was gripped in one gloved hand, the trench-coat was open revealing the skin tight red and black leotard like costume. She laughed evilly, "I finally got you!" she said walking up with deliberate and slow movements. She raised the mallet over her head, her face disappearing into shadow as she hissed, "Nobody's taking my Puddin' away from me!"

"_Daria_," Jane said, "Give the woman back her pudding."

"Wasn't me." Daria pressed her back against the fence hard, "I didn't take any pudding."

Just as Harley began to swing the mallet down a black shape dropped from seemingly nowhere. The mallet clattered to the ground at Daria's feet. She stared down at the large weapon for a second before returning her eyes to the ensuing struggle. The shadow rose tall as Harley struggled to get away. He reached for her and her foot connected with his jaw sending him spinning. Harley jumped to her feet. She wiped blood away from her lip.

"Stay outta this Bats!" she squeaked, "It doesn't concern you!" He rebounded swinging for her only to be punched in the stomach. Before even registering the pain his foot was in the air and Harley was flying into the wall of the building opposite of him. She hit hard falling to the ground. She glared up at him. Her eyes darted from him to Daria. She reached into the pocket of the trench coat still hanging loosely from her small frame and pulled out a large prop like gun.

Daria and Jane didn't even have time for a remake before Harley pulled the trigger. A plastic arrow with the scroll "BANG" written on it shot out of the gun, hitting beside Daria's head.

"NO!" roared the deep voice of the caped crusader. His large hands shot out grabbing both Daria and Jane in one movement and pulling them under his cape as a loud BOOM echoed through the ally. Daria momentarily wondered if Tom would think this was cool or feel some level of jealousy as another man crouched over his current and ex protecting them, sheltering them. After less then a second of thought she knew he would think it was cool. This would definitely be a story for the future. That is if she made it back to Lawndale in one piece. After a very long few moments in one graceful movement Batman had returned the girls to their feet and recessed into his own cape. His eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"She got away."

"At least we can take solace in the fact that you caught that guy who killed all those people yesterday." Even without seeing his eyes she could feel the glare. Daria stared up at him. Nobody spoke for a few moments as the two sized each other up.

"Damn!" Jane said loudly." Daria and Batman turned to her, "I forgot my camera in the hotel room." She explained, "Damn, damn, damn!" This seemed to break the intense stare slash bland stare off as Batman directed a serious look at both girls for a moment before looking at Daria.

"It would appear you have become a target here."

"What was your first hint?" She retorted blandly. He acted as if he had not been interrupted.

"The police report that your information is on has been hacked. Also I've spotted several of the Joker's henchmen lurking around and with Harley's out burst I am now convinced the Joker may have formed a fixation on you when you survived his attack."

"I feel so special."

"I will do what I can to protect…URGH!" he grunted as his head jerked back and he crumpled to the floor revealing a smaller man holding a gun high the butt of it red with a splatter of blood. Looking down at the unconscious hero the girls could see where the weapon had struck.

"He was saying what?" Jane managed to mutter, her eyes were wide and fixated on the ghoulishly grinning man.

"You know," he said shaking his head, "If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself." He cackled, "And look what I've got here! Taking out two bats with one stone." He laughed madly again. Both girls felt the tug inside them, the need to tell him that wasn't funny but their judgment overrode that. He stopped laughing and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh now what was it that I was talking about?" he paused, "AH YES!" he said assuredly, "I just remembered!" with that blue smoke shot out of the flower on his lapel. The girls coughed. Jane covered her mouth with both hands as Daria attempting to get at her bag before it was too late. She felt a strong bony hand grab her wrist.

"Ah, ah!" he taunted, "Not this time." Daria coughed her insides scratchy and hard. Jane joined in the chorus of coughing and heaving as the two feel against one another on the ground. Before the darkness set in Daria managed to mutter, "You owe me two toppings…Jane…" The Joker laughed over them staring at the unconscious forms on the ground. He had plans for them…

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: GUUUUUYS! I've checked the stats and over a hundred of you have read this chapter and yet i've only gotten one review TTTT PLEASE COME ON! CAN I AT LEAST GET A "write more" OR "yay." OR EVEN "cool" PLEEEAAASE (I know I'm a review whore. I've made peace with that.)


End file.
